


The Good Matchmaker Azura

by teascakess



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Amity and Luz haven't met before this, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Book fairs, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Human Amity Blight, Human Eda Clawthorne, King is the family dog LMAO, Mentioned King (The Owl House), The Human Realm (The Owl House), Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Weeb Amity Blight, no beta we die like men, wlw, you know its canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teascakess/pseuds/teascakess
Summary: Impatient for the return of her book, Luz decides to drag her Aunt Eda to a book fair to retrieve a new one.Realizing her collection of The Good Witch Azura was incomplete, Amity decides to go to the exact same book fair.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	The Good Matchmaker Azura

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! earlier today i finished watching the owl house and i absolutely fell in love with lumity and thus this was created. uhh first fic for them pls dont bully me???
> 
> read tags for more AU information im too lazy to rewrite it here fjhjgd

“C’mooooooon, Aunt Eda, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” Luz Noceda pleaded, tugging her rather unenthused aunt by the wrist. “Book fairs are the best, y’know! It’s where books come to life!”

Eda gave a low groan, quickly tugging her arm away from the easily excitable teen. “Yeah, yeah, just pick your books and get outta here. I forgot to feed King this morning, but then again all he does is sleep so I’m sure he’ll hardly notice.”

Luz turned to face the other, lips curling into a sweet smile. “Don’t worry!! I’m really only here for one thing!” She stopped before a large bookshelf littered with fantasy books of all shapes and sizes. “You seeeeeee, I let Willow borrow the fifth book for  _ The Good Witch Azura _ , but she hasn’t returned it!! But no worries, I’ll just get a new one here!” She puffed air into her cheeks, fingers ghosting along spines of numerous books and tomes. 

Sighing, Eda folded her arms over her chest. “You do that, kid. I guess while I’m here I’ll give a little lookaround. Try not to get into too much trouble… or do get into trouble, I don’t really care.”

Luz bobbed her head into a nod, enclosing her fingers around her palm and sticking her thumb up. Quickly, she shifted her thumbs-up into a finger-gun. “See ‘ya ‘round!”

Eda left, and Luz returned her complete attention to the bookshelf before her. “Now, where is it,” she mumbled to herself. Her eyes lit up, sparkles practically shimming in her hazel orbs. “Found it!” She exclaimed cheerfully, reaching out to snag the book from its resting place. 

Her hand bumped into something a lot  _ softer _ and warmer than what the spine of the book should have been. She drew away, a bit startled by the contact. Her eyes instead met with a hand seemingly frozen in place, black nails that just ever-so-slightly shone in the light and curled in fingers. The hand drew into a fist instead, lowering to the side of a girl that happened to resemble a much more adolescent version of Azura. 

“Hey, watch it you-” 

The girl spun to face Luz, a contorted angry expression softening into something of shock when their gazes locked. 

“Oh, um,” she trailed off, running fingers through her minty-green hair, “I’m assuming you wanted that book. You can have it.” There was an interval of silence, one where Luz couldn’t break her stare with the stranger’s. 

The stranger cleared her throat, and for a moment, Luz thought she saw her cheeks redden. “N-Not that I wanted to give it up, I mean.”

“If that’s the case, go ahead and have it!” Luz replied, pulling the book from the shelf and holding it out for the other. “I actually have one, it’s just that my friend was borrowing it and I’m starting to think she may have lost it.” There was a lighthearted laugh behind her words, suggesting less anger and more so humor in her situation.

“Anyways, what’s your name?” Luz asked after yet another interval of silence. 

“You’re… asking for my name?” Clutching a couple of mangas closer to her chest, she responded. She looked away rapidly, eyes finding interest in anything that wasn’t the teen in front of her. “R-Right! Because that’s… a thing people do when having a conversation together. I’m Amity, and-”

“Mittens! Who’s this? A new friend, or perhaps, a  _ girlfriend? _ ”

Amity spun on her heels, golden eyes wide when seeing two older kids that resembled each other perfectly. Of course, the twins  _ always  _ had to be around to ruin things. Amity turned to look back at Luz once more, who seemed to be completely unphased by the comment and instead was focused on the bookshelf once more. Amity let herself release a breath she wasn’t quite aware she had been holding in before. 

“And… I’ve got to go!” Amity ran off, a silky trail of tied back parakeet green two-toned hair flowing behind her. Luz had regained her attention in Amity just in time to catch one last glance at her, lifting her hand and giving a subtle wave before she was gone.

Finally, Amity had been able to find comfort in the hidden room she had closed off in the library. The twins didn’t know about it, or so, they at least didn’t show that they knew about it. Either way, she was glad she couldn’t be bothered by them. 

She pulled a different journal from the shelves surrounding her, shuffling her hand about the floor until it found a pen. She opened the journal, flipping to an unused page. She wore a smile on her face, one that failed to falter as the ink of her pen trailed along the paper. 

“Dear, Diary….

Sorry for not writing in a while. Actually, wait, why am I apologizing? Anyways, today this really cute girl let me get the last book of the one she wanted. She said she had one, but it was still nice of her. I wish I could’ve held a better conversation with her.”

She closed the diary, instead lifting the fifth of  _ The Good Witch Azura _ series from beside her. She opened the book, and from the pages fell a slip of folded loose-leaf paper. Confusion and interest sparking, Amity picked up the piece of paper. Cautiously, she unfolded it, not believing anything she had just read.

There was a phone number scribbled sloppily on the paper, and below it was signed:  _ “Luz (Book Fair Girl).” _

Hardly a second passed when Amity retrieved her cell phone from her sweater pocket, messily typing in her password and going to her contacts app. There, she created a new contact with the phone number written. 

_ Luz _

She narrowed her lips into a straight line, quickly deleting the contact name and typing again. 

_ Book Fair Girl _

She exhaled harshly, deleting the contact name once more.

_ Luz <3 _

She smiled contently, saving the contact and instead going to send a message. Her cheeks ached slightly, and she wondered if she had even smiled that much lately. She took a moment, thumbs hovering over her screen as she thought of something to say. Should she keep it simple? Thank her, maybe? She didn’t know. 

**[Amity]:** hey

Hey? Just hey? Who in the world let Amity have a phone? She couldn’t think of anything better?

**[Luz <3]: ** hey!! this is amity, right??

Wow, she was  _ quick  _ to reply. Was she interested? Was she just nice? Maybe Amity shouldn’t be getting head-over-heels over a girl she barely talked to. 

**[Amity]:** thats me :) thanks for the book, btw

Amity peered upwards, being met with the annoying notification that informed her Luz had shared her contact information. Contact information that had shown her suggested contact image and name. She prepared to press the ‘x’ button, being much more satisfied with the heart emoticon she had included rather than just the girl’s name. However, she caught a glimpse of the contact image instead, swiftly taking note of the miniature bisexual flag Luz was holding in the selfie she had taken. 

Or maybe, it could work out after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and feedback are always appreciated! <3


End file.
